<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Need Love (AU original de Hamilton) [ESP] by leon_kuwata9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914021">Need Love (AU original de Hamilton) [ESP]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leon_kuwata9/pseuds/leon_kuwata9'>leon_kuwata9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton is George Washington's Biological Son, Alternate Universe - Original, Asexual James Madison, Bisexual Eliza Schuyler, Cinnamon Roll Eliza Schuyler, F/F, F/M, Fashion Designer Hercules Mulligan, Fluff and Angst, Gay John Laurens, Gay Thomas Jefferson, Homophobic Henry Laurens, Hurt John Laurens, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Maria Reynolds, M/M, Multi, Nice Charles Lee, Original Broadway Cast, Pansexual Marquis de Lafayette, Pansexual Peggy Schuyler, Past Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Peggy Schuyler is a Good Friend, Polyamorous Alexander Hamilton, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Thomas Jefferson and the Marquis de Lafayette are Twins, Trans Character, Trans John Laurens, Trans Male Character, Transphobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:40:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leon_kuwata9/pseuds/leon_kuwata9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta historia la podrás encontrar en Wattpad, estará escrita igual. También publicaré la misma historia en diferentes idiomas. También podréis encontrar en Instagram y YouTube el cómic del AU, ya avisaré cuando publique la primera parte. </p><p>En el mundo hay gente que insulta, agrede o hace cualquier cosa, a las personas que son diferente para ellos. La aceptación es algo que buscan.</p><p>Solamente necesitan amor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Burr/Thomas Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, George Eacker/Philip Hamilton (1782-1801), George Washington/Martha Washington, James Madison/Hercules Mulligan, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Martha Laurens Ramsay/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Martha Manning/Angelica Schuyler</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Need Love (AU original de Hamilton) [ESP]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>El primer capítulo es más una introducción de las parejas que van a, haber y todo eso</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Esta historia la podrás encontrar en Wattpad, estará escrita igual. También publicaré la misma historia en diferentes idiomas. También podréis encontrar en Instagram y YouTube el cómic del AU, ya avisaré cuando publique la primera parte. </p>
  <p>En el mundo hay gente que insulta, agrede o hace cualquier cosa, a las personas que son diferente para ellos. La aceptación es algo que buscan.</p>
  <p>Solamente necesitan amor.</p>
  <hr/>
</blockquote><p>Parejas:</p><p>Lafayette x John Laurens x Alexander Hamilton </p><p>Eliza Schuyler x Maria Reynolds</p><p>Peggy x Martha Laurens</p><p>Martha Manning x Angelica Schuyler</p><p>Thomas Jefferson x Aaron Burr</p><p>George Washington x Martha Washington</p><p>(entre otros)</p><p>John es trans</p><p>Peggy es Género Fluido</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>